


Importance of accessories

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: The shortest NCIS x Dr Who crossover ever





	Importance of accessories

"Bowties are cool" said the Doctor. Doctor next to him cleared his throat.  
"Well, I admit, they are an essential accessory of a well-dressed man. Nobody really knows how they evolved from the scarves worn by the Croats, but…"  
"I do."


End file.
